The Dangers of the Hobby Store And other tales
by DragonAceSg7
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: what if Nikola Tesla had returned to Helen's Sanctuary shortly before Ashley Magnus was born? Opening CH. takes place just before Ashley is 1, Henry is 5-6.  Later chapters are stand alones and progress, slowly, as they get older.
1. The Dangers of the Hobby Store

**My first upload to , here goes nothing.**

This story is an Alternate Universe.

What would life be like if Nikola had returned to Helen while she was still pregnant with Ashley?

Ash is a toddler at this point and Henry is a grade-schooler. Niko has been with them probably for almost a year at this point.

If this looks familiar it's because it's one of my Bingo Entries over on LJ, yes I'm that DragonAceSg7.

* * *

><p>The door opened with the sound of a small bell ringing. Henry held Tesla's hand tighter as they stepped inside. He looked around, his bright eyes curious then they grew so big.<p>

"Where are we?" Henry was clearly amazed at what he was all seeing.

"This, young Heinrich, is a hobby store," Nikola couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. It was a mix of boyish thrill and fatherly pride, "I said we would get the supplies for your next project together, did I not?"

Henry just nodded as he looked around more, "and we'll find them here?"

"We will," Nikola promised as they headed farther into the store, "and probably get a few ideas for others as well."

"Really?" Henry looked up at the strange adult who had become a father to him, much to the young HAP's delight.

Nikola gave a nod, "Now then, do you have your list?"

"Oh, yeah," Henry pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his cargo pants and held it out to Tesla.

"Nope, remember, your project, I'm here to keep you safe and get things from the higher shelves," Nikola gave a wink.

Henry giggled, "okay." It took a moment of thinking but he got the list unfolded without letting go of Tesla's hand.

"Should we start at the top of the list?" Henry asked.

"That's usually a good place to start," Nikola grinned.

Henry giggled again, "okay we need a small motor."

Nikola looked around then headed off in that direction.

The hobby store was filled with row after row of pieces for gadgets, parts of gizmos, lights for toys, wires for projects and glassware for experiments.

"Oooh what's that?" Henry pointed more than once.

Nikola seemed more than happy to answer the inquisitive boy as he too was getting a bit distracted by the sheer amount of things to tinker with, use to build or explore.

Henry held tight to Tesla as they walked. After only three aisles they had completely forgotten they were headed to look at small motors as the pair were trying to figure out how a toy with mirrors was making an illusion of a small porcine figurine down inside it.

That solved they moved on to an object that mimicked the sounds of insects.

They didn't play with that one long.

"How are those things in the corner glowing?" Henry pointed with the list hand, it getting crumbled from the repeating puting in his pocket to touch things then retrieve it.

"Let's find out," Nikola grinned.

"Yes!" Henry loved getting to figure things out instead of just being told.

Nikola took the list from Henry so he didn't lose it or wreck it as they walked over to the dark corner with a strange light and lots of things that seemed to glow.

"Whoa," Henry began to giggle, "how come the letters on my shirt are glowing too?"

"What's different about this part of the store, Henry?" Nikola prompted gently, trying to get his brain in the right direction.

"Oh, the light's all funny," Henry looked up, "it's the wrong color, oh I mean it's a different color."

"Very good," crouched down to Henry's level.

"Your shirt is glowing," Henry giggled more.

Nikola gave a nod. He looked around to make sure no one could see then flashed his fangs out tilting them towards the light.

Henry covered his mouth as he giggled harder, "they glow too," he whispered.

After a minute to calm his laughing Henry examined more trying to determine what made some things glow and others not.

"Okay," Henry took a big breath, "the things that are glowing are mostly white." He touched Tesla's sweater vest, "this is dark it doesn't glow so it's something with the funny light and the light colors?"

"Very good, Heinrich," Nikola beamed, "the light is called a black light."

"How can light be black?" Henry asked.

"That's what the light is called, not necessarily the light it produces," Nikola pointed to the purplish bulb in the corner.

"Oh, oh I've seen those!" Henry uttered excitedly, "Magnus has some in her lab. She uses it to see things sometimes. She said it had um, uh Other Violet."

"Ultra Violet," Nikola corrected gently.

"Yes!" Henry giggled, "And we can't see the actual Ultra Violet. Wow my brain is getting more work today than I thought it would for going shopping."

"Makes for the best trips don't you think?" Nikola stood up and walked them away from the glowing corner.

"Yes!" Henry giggled as they both quickly found new things to poke at.

* * *

><p>"Mommy," Ashley shook her favorite cloth rattle at Helen in an annoyed fashion.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry little one," Helen scooped up her daughter and set her on her lap, "did mommy stop playing again?" Trying to read reports while her daughter played never did seem to work out well as she would imagine.

Ashley chewed her rattle with a nod, "addy?"

"Yes, Daddy should be-," Helen looked at the clock, "oh, he and Henry should have been back ages ago."

"Re?" Ashley inquired as to the whereabouts of her brother too.

"Oh dear, think they got lost in the hobby store?" Helen thought out loud with a small chuckle.

Ashley continued to chew her rattle, her first tooth finally in all the way so her calming activity no longer hurt. She tilted her head at mommy trying to figure out how daddy of all people was lost somewhere.

"I suppose we should go rescue them," Helen stood with her daughter in her arm, leaning on her shoulder.

"Addy!" Ashley giggled not liking going this long without seeing him or Henry.

"Yes, little one, we're going to find Daddy and Henry," Helen promised as she took Ashley to get ready to go out.

* * *

><p>"Wait, does that hook this way or that way?" Henry asked as he tried to get his small fingers to work around the connectors.<p>

"The first way, there, like that," Nikola was kneeling beside him. The pair had stumbled across a display model for what Henry thought was either a train or a car, that wasn't finished and just sort of started helping.

"Addy! Re!" was suddenly heard from across the low table they were at.

Both scientists looked over to see Magnus carrying a very curious and squirmy Ashley.

"Oh, uh, hi Magnus," Henry waved shyly.

"Dragi?" Nikola blinked then looked to Henry then back at Magnus.

Helen giggled as she walked over, "you boys have been in here all day."

"We have?" Henry was really confused, it felt like they just got here.

"Addy!" Ashley made grabby hands for Tesla.

Nikola stood and took their daughter from Helen's arms. He was promptly bopped on the head by Ashley's cloth rattle as she gave her father an annoyed look.

"Ashley, you know you're not supposed to do that," Helen sighed and shook her head.

Ashley chewed said rattle. She knew but Daddy was gone too long and needed to know that wasn't okay.

Nikola laughed softly and kissed Ashley's cheek. That made their little one giggle.

Henry looked up, "Magnus, are we in trouble?"

Nikola smiled and set his hand on top of Henry's head, Ashley tucked on his other arm.

"Of course not, Henry," Magnus promised with a smile, "we were just worried a little, not like you two to be out so long."

As if to confirm to the short scientist that it really had been all day Henry's stomach grumbled at being so empty. He blushed and hid against Tesla's leg.

Ashley offered her rattle to Henry, "Re?"

"Um, no thanks I'll be good," Henry giggled from his hiding spot.

Helen giggled behind her hand, "why don't Ashley and I help you finish your list then we'll go get some dinner?"

Henry nodded excitedly.

"Our hero," Nikola teased in a whisper. He gave his Dragi a kiss on the cheek then held out the now very crumpled and slightly ripped list.

"Now then," Helen smiled as she took the paper, "what were you looking for last?"

"Motors," Henry giggled as he reached for Tesla's hand.


	2. Prompt Flowers

_**Prompts-Flowers**_

_**Set in the same universe as Hobby Store. Ash is a little bigger now.**_

_**Henry's got a strange question that's been poking at him.**_

Nikola was sitting on the floor, hands holding Ashley's tiny ones as he helped her get her balance to walk and get her favorite rattle from where she'd chucked it this time.

Henry was sitting nearby with a juice box, having finished his studies for the day. He kept looking at Nikola like he wanted to ask something.

Ashley toddled over to her rattle and managed to snag it without landing on her bottom. She shook her rattle triumphantly then launched said rattle near Henry before hurrying over there.

"Re?" Ashley landed in Henry's lap once she'd reclaimed her toy. She was good and didn't bop him.

"Oh, sorry Ash," Henry hugged his sister, "was thinking."

"Work?" Ashley thought her brother was done for the day.

"No, no work," Henry promised.

"Play!" Ashley declared then crawled out of Henry's lap and back to daddy.

"You heard her, Henry," Nikola smiled.

"Yes, dad," Henry giggled. Though he was still distracted.

Nikola picked up Ashley and pet her hair then looked to Henry again, "Heinrich, what have I said about questions?"

"Oh uh, that you can't get answers if you don't ask them," Henry recited.

"Correct," Nikola smiled, "now, what's got your mind so busy?"

After a minute to form his thoughts as Nikola continued to pet and calm Ashley for her afternoon story time, ie nap, Henry had it.

"Dad, why don't you give mom roses?" Henry asked.

Nikola was clearly surprised at the question, "where did that come from?"

"Well, one of the stories in my reading book this man always gave his wife roses and that's how he remembered her but you never do," Henry wasn't sure why this stuck in his head but it had.

Nikola gave Ashley her blanket as he moved to sit with her in the rocking chair.

"Story," She declared.

Nikola kissed his daughter's cheek, "yes little one, one moment." He grabbed a short book as Ashley got comfy. He gave Henry a look that promised he'd answer in a minute.

Henry nodded with a smile, knowing how hard it was to get his little sister to sleep. He started to quietly pick things up from their playing.

Nikola read softly as Ashley gradually closed her eyes and rested her head on Daddy's shoulder.

With a smile, Nikola closed the book then stood with Ashley in his arms to set her in her crib, the crib she'd not be using for much longer.

Henry tried to not giggle at how deep Ashley's crib was now. She was quite the escape artist but so far was able to stay put with the new arrangements provided someone released her in a timely fashion.

He quickly put the book away then went into the hall.

"Rest well, little one," Nikola kissed the back of Ashley's head as he tucked her in then headed out.

Henry was waiting patiently.

Nikola smiled as he held out his hand for Henry who took it quickly.

"So, what was your question again?" Nikola asked as they left Ashley to her nap.

"I asked why you've never given mom a rose," Henry stated.

"Ah yes," Nikola gave a nod.

"Does mom not like them?" Henry guessed, that would make sense after all.

"I believe she likes them," Nikola honestly couldn't remember if she was overly fond of them or not.

"Then what is it?" the curious HAP looked up expectantly at his dad.

"I don't like to give them to her," Nikola walked with Henry into the kitchen to start getting Ashley's food ready for dinner since she was adding something new. He knew Big could prepare things and often did but liked taking an active role in Ashley's meals.

"Huh?" Henry hurried to wash his hands to help then waited eagerly for instructions.

Nikola gave them as he continued, "almost everyone gives roses to someone they love," he explained as he cut up the banana, that caused him to wrinkle his nose, "your mother and I rarely do things like everyoe else."

"Oh," Henry gave a thoughtful nod as he stepped onto a little stool to drain the apple bites of their juice, "like how you and mom have those special bracelets instead of rings?"

"Precisely," Nikola got water going for Ashley's rice cereal, she was still too little to have just solids, "Helen and I like to be different."

Henry giggled as he brought the now drained cup of fruit to the counter and set it beside Nikola, "that makes sense. Mom always said that being the same doesn't mean it's right."

"No, it doesn't," Nikola smiled at Henry, "speaking of your mother."

Henry tilted his head then smiled as Nikola held out a small plate of cookies and cup of ice tea, "take these to Helen please."

"Sure thing, dad," Henry hurried off as much as he was able with the pieces of his task.


	3. Prompt Tears

**Sometimes, it's harder being a dad than others.**

**Another short prompt, this one is Nikola and baby Ashley.**

**Yes this one is sad but it's a normal sad, if that makes sense.**

* * *

><p>In the near year Nikola had been back at the Sanctuary, he'd gotten used to a lot.<p>

Ashley was his daughter, genetics not withstanding. As such, he felt that he really needed to get over some of the long held phobias and aversions.

Honestly, it hadn't been as hard as he thought, even if he there were days he would question how a being so small could make such a mess.

Nikola had learned to deal with changing diapers. He dealt with getting drenched as they gave their little one a bath. Meals still made him sigh some days but it was more for Ashley's aversion to sitting in her highchair when it was so much easier to try and feed herself her pureed, bright orange carrots while sitting on daddy's lap.

Helen had been rather proud of Nikola, how readily and eagerly he'd become a father not only to Ashley but to Henry as well.

Even James was taken aback. Even after becoming a vampire it wasn't uncommon for Nikola to still be constantly wiping his hands when dealing with touching just about anything.

Yet with all his progress, there was still something Nikola just couldn't get over.

Tears.

He hated to see his little one crying.

Oh that didn't mean when she fussed over wanting her way Nikola gave in, just the opposite in fact. For as stubborn as Ashley could be she found her daddy was an even match for her.

No, Nikola meant real tears, like the ones little Ashley Magnus was shedding now.

She had another tooth coming in and this one was being a doozy. She wasn't able to sleep, she didn't want to eat and the thing that calmed her the most, chewing on her favorite blue cloth rattle, hurt far too much. Needless to say she wasn't coping well.

Nikola was rocking Ashley, her in his arms as they sat in the rocker in her room.

Ashley was hiding against Daddy's soft suit coat and crying as she tried to listen to his nice words of the story and not her icky and ouchie mouth.

It tore at Nikola's heart to see his daughter in pain. He tried to comfort them both with the promise it was almost through and would be in fully in a couple of days.

It wasn't helping Ashley that much but it helped Nikola a little.

He rubbed her back as she held onto him, too upset to even try and play with his tie.

Nikola kissed Ashley's temple as she looked at him, her blue eyes only half open from fatigue.

"It's okay, little one," Nikola promised as he rubbed her back more, "daddy will stay until you feel better."

The promise was mixing with just how tired she was and she was finally looking like she might sleep for an hour or two.

Nikola stayed rocking with her the entire time, wishing to do whatever he could to stop more tears from sliding down his daughter's cheeks.


	4. Prompt Search

**Another little bit of daddy Niko and his little ones.**

**Ashley slipped away from Daddy and he's got to find her.**

**No Angst I swear.**

* * *

><p>Nikola Tesla hadn't been this frustrated for this long in quite some time.<p>

Every milestone in a child's life was met with new challenges.

However some of those challenges were for the parents to experience more than the child.

And this was why Nikola Tesla was searching the entire residential area for his wayward daughter.

He was still not sure the exact course of events that allowed her to slip away. She never normally wandered far, mostly because all the doors looked the same and around too many corners by herself she'd get very upset.

He wasn't hearing any crying which was making him very worried.

He and Henry went to check on Ashley after her nap. They were supposed to go to the park then meet mommy in town for dinner.

Ashley was being good, sitting in her big girl bed with her favorite dragon plush and trusty rattle waiting for it to be okay to get up.

Somewhere between getting up and getting her ready she'd slipped out of sight.

Nikola and Henry searched the room, the hall, Henry's room and Nikola and Helen's, no sign of her.

That was when Nikola sent Henry to park himself in front of the stairs, just in case she happened down that hallway she wouldn't make it to where she really wasn't ready for. She was still getting help with the step up to put her sippy cup in the sink.

"Ashley!" Nikola called out again. His eyes were black, trying to use his vampire senses to find their little one.

A few more turns and he finally thought he heard her. Nikola raced that way.

He walked into a guest room and saw Ashley toddling after something.

"Ashley!" Nikola scooped her up and held her tight, "little one, are you all right?"

Ashley blinked, "Le okay, dragon left."

"What?" Nikola let his eyes go back to normal as he checked his daughter over for any signs she'd gotten hurt.

"See?" Ashley pointed and her little dragon was sort of walking away.

"What on Earth?" Nikola tucked Ashley on a hip then reached out and picked up the dragon.

There was a startled sound as some little creature fell off the now higher up plush toy. The thing skittered under the bed and shook.

"Damn it," gave Ashley her plush which she clutched tightly as if it would walk away again.

"Daddy?" Ashley wanted to know what was going on.

"One of the recent intakes," Nikola kissed Ashley's cheek, "guess we did miss one."

"Oh, call mommy?" Ashley asked.

"I think we can handle this, little one," Nikola called down the hallway for Henry to come by them.

Henry ran as fast as his soon to be six year old legs could take him, "Ash Ash, are you okay?"

"Le okay," Ashley nodded.

"Here, Ashley, you sit in the hall with Henry and don't move," Nikola set Ashley on the ground.

"Okay, daddy," Ashley took Henry's hand and went to wait.

"Now then, you tiny thief, where did you go?" Nikola began to search for the curious creature that had wandered off with Ash's dragon.


	5. You're Only 6 Once

**Ashley's had her first birthday. It was filled with dragons and getting her big girl bed.**

**Now it's time to have Henry have his birthday. But what do you give a curious little HAP?**

* * *

><p>Little Henry was working hard on his studies. Since Nikola came to the Sanctuary, he liked his work a lot more. It was more hands on and less reading and writing reports.<p>

Henry kind of hated writing reports, it was so boring.

Of course there was still a ton of reading, though he didn't mind it so much since often he got to show his knowledge by building things.

And Dad tended to not give as many tests as Biggie did, nothing wrong with that.

As per usual after breakfast, Henry was sitting at his desk in his room, feet swinging on the chair that was still too big for him as he worked. Currently he was reading about the effects of the Industrial Revolution had on smaller countries and drawing his next project to show what he'd learned from his assignment.

Nikola knocked quietly on the door to Henry's room.

"Come in," Henry called as he set down his pencil.

"Hello, Heinrich," Nikola smiled as he strode in.

"Hi, Dad," Henry grinned.

"Wanted to know if you've done enough this morning to take a break," Nikola poked at one of Henry's projects sitting on a shelf.

"Um, I think so," Henry tried to check, "how come? Does mom need me to come play with Ash already?"

"Nope," Nikola straightened, "I need help in the lab."

Henry's eyes lit up, "from me?"

"Yes," Nikola nodded and held out his hand, "come on, String Theory will still be there when you get back."

Henry giggled as he jumped up then grabbed Nikola's hand, "Not there yet, Dad."

"I know, that's next week," Nikola gave a wink.

Henry giggled again as they started walking.

"You've been a big help lately," Nikola commented as they stepped into the elevator.

"With Ash?" Henry looked up at his dad.

"Yes," Nikola nodded, "but with other things too. Your mom and I have been able to get a lot more work done because you've been so on the ball."

Henry shrugged as he smiled shyly, "I just like to help."

"We appreciate it," Nikola stepped off the elevator with Henry, heading towards the labs, "I don't think Ashley's birthday would have gone so smoothly without you."

"Really?" Henry tilted his head, he hadn't thought he'd done that much.

"Yes, really," Nikola pressed in the code to open the lab then let Henry go first as held the door.

"I like helping," Henry grinned, "I liked that Ash was so happy." He wondered what they were going to work on. He didn't see anything out at the work station his dad usually used.

Nikola shrugged out his suit coat and hung it up then grabbed a lab coat.

"Hey Dad," Henry looked around, "what are we working on?"

"Keep looking," Nikola smoothed the front of the lab coat then slid his hands into its pockets.

"Okay," Henry walked about the lab more. Wait, was some stuff moved around?

"You're on the right track, keep going," Nikola encouraged.

Henry walked to a corner, yeah, there had been equipment over here before. There was a table here now and the step stool he usually used.

Curious as to why it was over here instead of by Dad's lab bench, he climbed up and saw a package sitting on the table.

It was something wrapped in plain brown paper with a note that just read: Open this.

With a glance to see if he really should and Nikola's nod of consent, Henry tore open the paper.

"Oh whoa, it's a book!" Henry smiled as he saw it just read 'Notes' across the cover. Opening it up he saw writing inside.

_Dear Henry,_

_Mom and I are very sorry we missed your birthday last year in all the commotion. _

_Hope this makes up for it along with the promise it won't happen again._

_Happy Birthday, Heinrich._

_Welcome to your corner of the lab._

_Love,_

_Dad, Mom & Ash_

Henry felt his mouth fall open as he read the message. He scrambled down the step stool then ran over and hugged his Dad so tight.

Nikola crouched to Henry's level and returned the hug, "Happy Birthday, Henry. We love you very much."

"This is the coolest present ever!" Henry held tighter.

"There's one more piece of it," Nikola pointed back at the corner.

On a hook on the wall that was Henry's height was a lab coat.

"Wow!" Henry ran back and grabbed it. He put it on fast then giggled really hard, "oh wow this is so cool!"

Nikola stood back and watched Henry check out his new work space.

This birthday would make doing his studies even more fun for the little HAP.


	6. Adventures in Babysitting

**It's right around little Ashley's first birthday. James has agreed to play babysitter for the afternoon so Helen and Nikola can have some quiet time away.**

**Things aren't going how Uncle James had been hoping.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was no secret that James Watson wasn't overly fond of change.<p>

Advancements in medicine were one thing; the ability to repair a heart without cracking open a patient's ribs or relieving cranial pressure without the need for massive drills, these he could adapt to.

Anything else was suspect and usually a fight to get him adjusted.

And that was precisely the situation James was faced with now as he was currently in charge of the occupants in the main living area of Old City, Sanctuary.

He knew that Helen allowing the embryo to grow, followed by giving birth to her beautiful daughter Ashley would change things.

Exactly how much he'd been unprepared for.

And there was something else making things a wee bit difficult.

"No!" Little Ashley Magnus stamped her foot as she hugged her most favorite dragon plushie, "want daddy!"

James Watson sighed quietly. Why did he agree to be babysitter again? Oh right, neither mommy or daddy had been outside the Sanctuary for anything other than missions since before Ashley was born.

While he truly believe Nikola Tesla returning to Helen after his terrible experience in India was a good thing, he'd had no idea exactly what impact the vampire being with Helen's growing child, children if you counted the adopted Henry, would exactly be.

Yes, Helen on the whole was happier.

So was Henry from what James had observed. The child smiled and seemed a lot more relaxed, even in the presence of more than one adult.

For Ashley, however, it seemed her loving attachment to her 'step-father', not that she knew that word, he was daddy to her, it was turning out to be one hell of a battle.

'Uncle' James took a deep breath then crouched down to the little Magnus' level, "Ashley dear, Daddy and mommy have gone out, you were told to listen to Uncle James."

Ashley stared right into James' eyes, "want Daddy."

"He isn't here," James tried again. He held out his hand, "come on, we'll just go rest a little."

"No nap!" Ashley stamped her foot again then took off down the hallway attempting to find her big brother Henry.

James cursed. He'd forgotten, you don't say 'go rest' or 'take a nap' you offer to read a story with the one year old Magnus.

Ashley smiled as she found Henry's room, she'd remembered! She raced in and climbed into his bed to hide under the covers.

Henry, who had been rather sleepy after lunch, never stirred as his baby sister invaded his bed. Henry didn't mind naps, he enjoyed them. Normally he would stay with Ash until she went to sleep but Uncle James assured him it was alright to go ahead and sleep.

James had given chase and was sure he saw Ashley bolt into Henry's room. He stepped in quietly.

It was hard to hold in a snicker at what he saw.

Henry was fast asleep, clutching his stuffed puppy, that he thought was named after one of Nikola's sisters, of all things, facing the window.

Ashley was hiding under the blanket next to him and while she had done a good job of covering herself, her dragon's tail was sticking out. It's purple and green easy to see against Henry's pale blue sheets.

It was still going to be tricky, extracting Ashley from the bed. He knew as soon as he moved the covers she'd bolt again.

James didn't want to try and pick Ashley up while still covered, most likely she'd startle, and rightfully so, and he didn't want her upset or Henry to wake up.

Risking losing her position again, James hastily went to the kitchen and retrieved an orange. He walked back into the room, Ashley had peeked at one point though otherwise hadn't moved.

"Ashley, dear," James whispered, "I have an orange."

Ashley made a confused sound. She stuck out her dragon and made him 'ask', "why?"

"You told me you wanted to eat orange for dinner, right?" James held out the fruit.

The dragon appeared to nod with its whole body.

"Well, come have some now," James smiled.

"That not orange oms," Ashley tucked the dragon back under the blanket.

"Pardon?" James looked at the fruit.

He knew 'oms' meant either food or a meal but wasn't this orange?

By now Henry was starting to wake up. He yawned and shifted, confused as to what was in his bed.

"Ash?" Henry looked under the covers.

Ashley waved from her hiding spot.

"Ash, why are you in here?" Henry yawned again.

"Le no nap," Ashley pointed at herself, "dragon no nap," she pointed at the dragon.

"Yeah, but you're in bed," Henry tilted his head, "isn't that for sleeping? It's not for playing, remember?"

"Oh," Ashley hugged her dragon tighter, "Le forgot. I sorry woke Re."

James was listening and a little proud she got a sentence with 'I' in it.

"That's okay, Ash," Henry pet her, "let's move the covers though, I won't make you sleep."

"Kay," Ashley consented. Henry sat up and moved the blanket and sheet from over his sister.

"Oh, hi Uncle James," Henry hugged his sister who was cuddling to him now, "why do you have an orange?"

"Because Ashley said she wanted to eat an orange for supper," James felt rather silly, "was trying to coax her out of your bed."

Henry giggled, "when she says to eat orange, she means her carrots and squash."

"Oh," James laughed softly, "I see." He set the fruit on Henry's desk for the moment and walked over.

"Le no sleep!" Ashley gave Uncle James a look that said, 'try and get me to nap and you'll be chasing me around the Sanctuary all afternoon.

"You're absolutely right," James promised, "No sleep for Ashley."

Ashley grinned, she won!


	7. Fever

**Please do not kill me!  
><strong>

**I promise, Henry will be all right. This was for an Angst fill on my Bingo card and I could have sworn I uploaded this already. So it's sniffly parent stuff but it takes place BEFORE Henry's or Ashley's b-days. Hence Ash still being in the crib.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nikola squeezed out the washcloth over the bowl then replaced it on Henry's forehead.<p>

"Dad, that's cold," Henry mumbled as he weakly tried to hide under the covers more with his faithful guardian dog stuffed animal.

"I know, Henry, that's kind of the point," Nikola fixed the covers again, it was just a sheet and very light blanket.

Henry didn't respond, he was either asleep again or passed out.

Nikola reached up to pet Henry's messy dark blond hair a few times, "figures your mom is on the other side of the world when your fever hits," he whispered. Out of some need he couldn't really explain but seemed rather natural, he pet the plush toy as well.

Despite the calm surface, at the moment, Nikola was well and truly terrified and quite possibly freaking out. He'd called Helen as soon as Henry started showing signs of being unwell and she'd rushed to make her apologies to her colleagues so she could leave. Her plane took off right about the time Henry's mild, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about fever spiked to almost 104 degrees Fahrenheit and he'd collapsed in the kitchen.

Small miracle that Ashley had been napping then or she'd have been beside herself seeing her big brother just suddenly on the floor like that.

As it was now, Nikola had Big watching her. Ashley knew something was up when the big hairy guy was there after her nap and not daddy. Currently she was hugging her dragon plush asking every few minutes where 'Re was. She'd not seen her brother all day and that wasn't normal either.

Big just kept saying, "he's resting" which annoyed little Ashley enough to make her resume her bopping about the head with her cloth rattle. She knew she wasn't supposed to but the big hairy guy wasn't daddy and wasn't 'Re and she wanted answers.

When mommy wasn't home, not seeing her brother stressed poor Ashley out since he was nice and explained things to her.

Come to think of it, she didn't like not seeing Henry this long no matter who was home. She gave a fresh bop to the big hairy guy then tried to crawl out of her room again, only to be thwarted before she made it to the hall and ending up back in her crib.

Nikola freshened the cold cloth again, knowing he'd have to change the water soon, it was already getting warmer.

"Nikola!" Helen rushed into the room, still in her coat and dressed in formal attire from the conference cocktail party she'd been attending when her beloved called.

"He's sleeping," Nikola stood to help Helen out of her coat and things as she sat on the bed to check Henry over.

"Did he take the medicine?" Helen asked, full doctor mode to keep the scared mom mode at bay.

"He did," Nikola promised as he set Helen's things on Henry's desk chair.

"And his fever is still this high?" Helen took Henry's hand and checked his pulse at his wrist.

"Mom?" Henry asked before Nikola could respond. Not that he had to, Helen could feel the heat coming off of her son just by holding his hand.

"Yes, Henry, it's mom," Helen promised.

"I'm cold," Henry was talking but he lacked the strength to open his eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, just a little while longer," Helen half-truthed.

"Okay," Henry was back asleep.

Helen stood and stepped over to Nikola who wrapped her in his arms tight. She shook as she let herself cry, just for a moment because she had to get to work to help their older little one.

Nikola rubbed Helen's back, "We'll think of something." Even if right then he was completely lacking ideas.

"You're right," Helen wiped at her eyes but was still shaking a little, "should get to work."

Both parents took a moment longer to try and give one another strength.


	8. No Easy Answers

**Please don't kill me for making Henry sniffly!  
><strong>

**This is a bingo one, I had to do something with World Wars.  
><strong>

**Rating K+  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ashley!" Nikola sighed as his daughter took off again. Since she got more sure on her feet she was seeing just how far she could get just about any time there was something to do.<p>

Ashley giggled and raced away from daddy shaking her rattle and hugging her dragon tight.

Suddenly daddy was in front of her, wait what?

Nikola intercepted his daughter and scooped her up, "caught you."

Ashley giggled, "how daddy catch Le?"

"Daddy is a vampire," Nikola flashed his fangs for a second.

Ashley giggled more and shook her rattle happily, "Daddy win."

"Was bound to happen eventually," Nikola carried Ashley back to her room, "we clean now?"

"Clean now," Ashley relented. It was so much more fun to knock her blocks down with her dragon then put them in their bucket.

"Thank you," Nikola kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Re!" Ashley waved her rattle as she saw her big brother in her room.

"Henry?" Nikola sat on the floor with Ash, handing her a block.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Henry had that look that said he was troubled about something.

"Of course," Nikola gestured to Henry to have a seat and they'd talk as he coaxed Ashley to find her floor under her toys.

Henry plopped down next to Nikola. He fidgeted a little, having trouble getting his thoughts out.

Nikola set his hand on top of Henry's head, "whatever it is, you can tell me."

Henry smiled a little, "okay dad."

"Re sad?" Ashley asked as she tried to pick up a block without letting go of her dragon and rattle.

"Re not sad, Ash," Henry promised with a bigger smile.

"That good," Ash dropped the block into the bucket, "I did it!"

"Yes you did," Nikola smiled, "now another please."

"More?" Ash blinked, she had to get them all in their bucket?

"Yes please," Nikola helped and put one in as well.

"Okay," Ashley sighed dramatically then resumed her block corralling.

Henry smiled more easily, feeling better being by dad and his sister, "I think I can say now."

"All right," Nikola gave Henry his attention without losing track of the dramatic block picker upper.

"Dad, why did so many people fight in the wars?" Henry asked.

So much for Nikola's hope that Henry had an easy question, "do you mean why do people chose to fight for their country or why the wars happened?"

"The second, I think," Henry tossed a block into the bucket for Ash.

"This from your history homework?" Nikola asked.

Henry nodded, "It doesn't say everything in the one book but I was trying to figure out a project for this stuff and I found things that said that people were all kidnapped and killed because they were different. Why would people do that?"

Nikola was glad Ashley was fixated on her blocks for the moment. She might not understand all the words Henry was saying but there was no reason to expose her to things too soon if they could avoid it.

He picked Henry up and set him on his lap and hugged him, "there's no simple answer."

Henry frowned and cuddled his dad a little, this was really bothering him, "yeah but, they're people."

"Some people are very narrow minded," Nikola hugged Henry tight a moment, "some people are very scared by things they don't understand, or by people being different."

"That doesn't make sense," Henry tried to wrap his head around someone being so different someone else would want to hurt them.

"No, it doesn't, not quite," Nikola admitted. He was frustrated, not at Henry asking but that he didn't have an adequate answer.

How do you tell a six year old that people were taken to camps to be killed or worked to death because other people were unhappy with their circumstances. How they were nearly wiped out because it was decided that they weren't worthy of living on this planet.

And even then it sounded far too simple, and far too horrible.

"Dad?" Henry looked up realizing his dad wasn't talking more.

"Sorry, Henry," Nikola kissed the top of his head, "dad got caught up in his head. To answer your question in the shortest way possible, people go to war for many different reasons, many of them are stupid and petty. They want something someone else has either land or resources or power or just recognition. It's complicated and horrible and sometimes, most times, looking back it doesn't make a lot of sense."

Henry frowned. He wasn't sure he felt better or worse.

"Re?" Ashley held out her rattle to Henry because he seemed sad.

Henry laughed softly, "thanks Ash, I'm good."

"Kay," Ash grinned, "blocks done, Le done?"

"How about puting your little dragons in their home," Nikola pointed.

Ashley sighed, "those too?"

"It's okay, Ash, I'll help," Henry moved to help Ashley clean.

"Yay! You Re," Ashley thanked her big brother.

Nikola watched his children and even though he didn't believe in a higher power he felt compelled to pray a moment that they never had to experience to why wars happen.

He and Helen and lived through enough of them for their whole family and then some.


End file.
